


My Life

by insomniac7809



Series: Kathleen Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac7809/pseuds/insomniac7809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus Vakarian wakes up, alone, at the sound of a crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life

The first thing Garrus noticed was that Shepard wasn't in the bed with him. Half-asleep, it took him a second to be sure she was supposed to be. Not off on some mission or missing in action-

No. She'd been here. They'd decided to stay in, one thing led to another, they'd fallen asleep, there was a crash-

A crash. That was what had woken him up. He started to stand when he heard another crashing noise, from inside the apartment.

He was up in a second, with the pistol Shepard always kept in the nightstand. He made his way through the hallway, down the stairs, stepping carefully so that his claws wouldn't make a sound on the wooden floors. His visor scrolled the LADAR, no signs of hostiles, but he wasn't going to be caught flat-footed. Anyone who could get break in without shaped charges could probably stay hidden. 

The apartment was dark, shutters closed, and cold--always too damn cold. The only light was from the open refrigerator, shining weak light over the kitchen. Sounds from further downstairs, like coughing or choking.

He took in the scene. Signs of a struggle. There was a shattered bottle of valesh on the floor, beside the refrigerator. Chair knocked onto the ground. Dishes knocked off the table, leading toward... 

_Oh._

Following the choking sounds, he paused at the bathroom. One life sign inside. He opened the door, and turned on the light.

Commander Shepard, N7 marine, Council Spectre, Savior of the Citadel, hero to the galaxy, was curled up over the toilet in nothing but her dog tags. She turned to look at him with a murderous expression in her eyes.

\-----

Shepard looked up, feeling like she'd been shot in the gut, (well, not actually much like when she'd been shot in the gut, but it still goddamn well hurt) to see the bastard who'd done this to her wearing nothing but that damned visor and holding her favorite pistol. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Here to finish me off?"

He had the nerve to laugh at her, and put one of his hands on her shoulder. She should have snapped it off at the elbow. Would've been easy. But it was rough and warm and, when he squeezed, she felt just a little better. So she didn't. For the moment.

"Top and second shelf, Garrus. You get the top and second shelf. Everything below that is supposed to levo."

"I'm sorry, Shepard." 

"I'm serious. We have to be careful."

"It didn't fit. So I told you about it. And showed you where I put it. And put a label on it."

Shepard opened her mouth to say something devastatingly witty, but instead she was just horribly, violently ill in front of him. He kept crouched over her, rubbing her back slowly, in a circle, until she finished. He even got her a washcloth, and helped her clean herself up while she coughed and spat.

None of which let him off the hook. "I didn't see the label because I left the lights off. Because I didn't want to wake you up."

"...thank you. Are you all right, Shepard? Do you need me to call the hospital?"

She forced herself up into a sitting position. "...no. I only had a sip, and they'll just give me the same pills we're stocked up on already. After last time." She gave a short sigh. "My life."

Garrus's head jerked back. "Shepard-"

"No, Garrus, not like that. But it's just..." She looked at the scared expression on his face, and forced a smile. "Nowhere else for me, Garrus. But even when nobody's trying to kill us, the universe is making things this difficult on the molecular level, and it's just so damn frustrating-" Shepard reached out a hand and slammed it onto the seat of the toilet.

Which started beeping.

Garrus actually stepped back at the glare she gave him. He pulled up his omni-tool, and started hurrying over the displays.

"Garrus."

"What could that be?"

"You and Massani-"

"Whatever this is, Shepard, I'm sure I can-"

"My god damn _toilet_?"

"Shepard, could you, ah, could you let me focus on something entirely unrelated for just a few seconds?"

 _My life_ , she thought, resting her head on the door to the shower. And she started laughing at the thought of it, and soon he was sitting on the floor beside her, arm around her bare shoulders. She leaned into the bony cowl, onto the pebbly skin at his neck, and he started laughing with her.

_My goddamned life. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to:
> 
> "I want a snapshot of the daily struggles of a couple made up of a levo dna person and a dextro dna person (preferably FemShep/Garrus). I just want to see something cute and funny about the struggles of not being able to eat the same food."
> 
> C&C always welcome.


End file.
